As digital picture and data storage technologies have progressed, and as the costs associated with such technologies have declined, digital cameras have become commonplace in society. For example, a digital camera is included in many mobile phones. However, conventional data management and user interface applications provided with digital cameras, especially user interface applications provided with camera phones, tend to be un-intuitive and difficult to use.